Sadodere
"They're animals. They're fucking animals." - Cherry of Studio Killers discussing about having more animals in music videos, even if there are some in need of saving. A sadodere refers to a character who loves to troll with their love interest's emotions. They are a person who is a tease. Personality Sadodere characters are warped troublemakers who take pleasure in manipulating people’s feelings, causing pain, and sometimes humiliating (others') love. Sadodere characters will abuse their love interest emotions. Sadodere characters are sadists and they enjoy causing pain to people’s emotions. They have sadistic tendencies. Sadodere characters can be violent to people and their loved ones and they are cruel by willing to cause pain to people without showing care or concern. They lack empathy but some sadodere characters are misunderstood and can be redeemed. They like harming people mentally and physically. The opposite of this dere is masodere. Meaning of the name This word is a compound of "sado" (サド), taken from sadomasochistic (サドマゾヒスト), and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from Anime, Manga, & Light Novels * Sarasvati from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? * Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live * Okita Sougo from Gintama * Mitsuba Marui from Mitsudomoe! * Mida Rana from Yandere Simulator * Elisa from Elisa The Inkeeper * Nemu Manaka from Euphoria * Mayoi Katase from Acchi Kocchi * Nagatoro Hayacchi from Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san * Shiramine Shikimi from Renai Boukun * Tomie from Tomie * Rex from Victorious * Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha from Gabriel DropOut * Utaha Kasumigoaka from Saekano: How To Raise A Boring Girlfriend * Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa (Throughout the series) * Miu Iruma from New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Nemesis from To LOVE-Ru * Mileena from Mortal Kombat * Franken Stein from Soul Eater * Kirihime Natsuno from Inu to Hasumi wa Tsukaiyō * Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom * Kanade Suzutsuki from Mayo Chiki! * Blackfire from Teen Titans '' * Lieselotte Werckmeister from ''11eyes * Reiji Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers * Quiche from Tokyo Mew Mew * Vanessa from The Hollow * Reese from The Hollow * Minatsuki Takami from Deadman Wonderland * Lolita from Beavis and Butt-Head * Tanqueray from Beavis and Butt-Head * Candy Suxxx from GTA: Vice City * Maika Sakuranomiya from Blend S * Midari Ikishima from Kakegurui * Mary Saotome from Kakegurui * Yumemi Yumemite from Kakegurui * Diva from Blood+ * Qiyana from League Of Legends * Isabela from High School DxD * Ni & Li from High School DxD * Lamia from Beelzebub * Yolda from Beelzebub * Satura from Beelzebub '' * En from ''Beelzebub * Misaki Oga from Beelzebub * Tatsumi Oga from Beelzebub * Kuroka from High School DxD * Gilberte von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Klaudia von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Maya from Macabre * Nora from We Are The Night * Eli from Let the Right One In * Max Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Xenia Onatopp from Goldeneye * Raoul Silva from Skyfall * Severine from Skyfall * Patrice from Skyfall * General Luiz Medrano from Quantum of Solace * Vesper Lynd from Casino Royale * Yusef Kabira from Quantum of Solace * Oregano from Heaven’s Lost Property * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill * Emerald Sustrai from RWBY * Mercury Black from RWBY * Roman Torchwick from RWBY * Neo Politan from RWBY * Eda from Black Lagoon * Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy * Mr. Cat from Kaeloo * Eddy's Brother from Ed Edd’n Eddy * Izaya Orihara from Durarara * Sig from Gangsta * Beretta from Gangsta * Striker from Gangsta * Colt from Gangsta * Mikhail from Gangsta * Kosuke Kira from Btooom * Tommy Terror from Young Justice * Tuppence Terror from Young Justice * Tasha Cummings from Tormented * Khalilah from Tormented * Bradley White from Tormented * Sophie from Tormented * Marcus from Tormented * Melona from Queen’s Blade * Megan Parker from Drake and Josh * Gauron from Full Metal Panic * Leonard Testarossa from Full Metal Panic * Duncan from Total Drama * Sugar from Total Drama * Heather from Total Drama * Amy from Total Drama * Scarlett from Total Drama * Max from Total Drama * Mal from Total Drama * Josee from Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race * Jacques from Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race * Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama * Chris McLean from Total Drama * Lo Ridgemount from Stoked * Jessica Lovejoy from The Simpsons * Zapp Brannigan from Futurama * Diodora Astaroth from High School DxD * Riley Freeman from The Boondocks * Cindy McPhearson from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler III from The Boondocks * Gin Rummy from The Boondocks * Luna from The Boondocks * Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks * Jenna Marshall from Pretty Little Liars * Tricia Holmes from 6teen * Gwen from 6teen * Mandy from 6teen * Stanley from 6teen * The Clones from 6teen * Muscle Man from Regular Show * Nancy Downs from The Craft * Bonnie Harper from The Craft * Rochelle Zimmerman from The Craft * Jason Dean from Heathers * Douglas Rosenberg from El Cazador de la Bruja * Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Beavis from Beavis and Butt-Head * Butt-Head from Beavis and Butt-Head * Gilad from Ehud & Gilad * Terence Fletcher from Whiplash * Laura Barns from Unfriended * Blaire Lily from Unfriended * Mitch Roussel from Unfriended * Jess Felton from Unfriended * Adam Sewell from Unfriended * Ken Smith from Unfriended * Val Rommel from Unfriended * Charon IV from Unfriended: Dark Web * Charon V from Unfriended: Dark Web * Charon VI from Unfriended: Dark Web * Eddie Hitler from Bottom * Richie Richard from Bottom * Mike "The Cool Person" from The Young Ones * Rick Pratt from The Young Ones * Jerzei Balowski from The Young Ones * Bella from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Michael from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Vinnie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * T.C. from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Spaz from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Weed from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Cooch from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Joanie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Evey from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Tammy from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Joey from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Gary from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Billy from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Louie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Mickey from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Alex from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Carly from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Linda from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Randy from Return to My Butt * Lamel Shtreimel from The Shtreimels * Stewie Griffin from Family Guy * Penelope from Family Guy * Major Failure from Zoofights * Father Jack Hackett from Father Ted * Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana * Houkouin from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul * Eto Yoshimura from Tokyo Ghoul * Yoshiharu Hisomu from Kiznaiver * Meringue Salveria from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Wade from Sweatshop * Brian Cleek from The Woman * Stanley Runk from Summer Camp Nightmare * President Mikako Satsukitane from Heaven's Lost Property * Nora Floriann Leoria from The World God Only Knows * Lune from The World God Only Knows * Hansel from Black Lagoon * Gretel from Black Lagoon * Lindworm from Beelzebub * Gerald Broflovski from South Park * Flare Corona from Fairy Tail * Ahmed Majhayeff from Ahmed & Salim * Salim Majhayeff from Ahmed & Salim * Hei Xiong from RWBY * Melanie Malachite from RWBY * Miltia Malachite from RWBY * Kruel Tepes from Seraph of the End * Kaede Fuyou from Shuffle! * Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons * Dolph Starbeam from The Simpsons * Jimbo Jones from The Simpsons * Kearney Zzyzwicz from The Simpsons * Regina George from Mean Girls * Barry Robinson from American Dad * Toshi Yoshida from American Dad * Francine Smith from American Dad * Roger Smith from American Dad * Todd Ianuzzi from Beavis and Butt-Head * Carl from Beavis and Butt-Head * Gina from Beavis and Butt-Head * Kasper Hekmatyar from Jormungand * Chiquita from Jormungand * Jinx from League of Legends * Xayah from League of Legends * Millianna from Fairy Tail * Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High * Craig Tucker from South Park * Heidi Turner from South Park * Lizzy from South Park * Nathan from South Park * Mimsy from South Park * Johnny Vincent from Bully * Lola Lombardi from Bully * Norton Williams from Bully * Larry Romano from Bully * Hal Esposito from Bully * Lefty Mancini from Bully * Lucky De Luca from Bully * Ricky Puncino from Bully * Vance Medici from Bully * Timmy from Dan Vs. * Moose from Dan Vs. * "Large" Harold from Dan Vs. * Dolores Fitzpatrick from Dan Vs. * Natalya from Hostel * Svetlana from Hostel * Alexei from Hostel * Todd from Hostel: Part II * Stuart from Hostel: Part II * Axelle from Hostel: Part II * The Bubblegum Gang Leader from Hostel and Hostel: Part II * Charao from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Ganguro-onna from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Charlie Price from Quantico * Quinn Morgendorffer from Daria * Sandi Griffin from Daria * Stacy Rowe from Daria * Tiffany Blum-Deckler from Daria * Jeffy from Daria * Jamie from Daria * Joey from Daria * Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown * Shadow from Xiaolin Showdown * Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Unalaq from The Legend of Korra * Desna from The Legend of Korra * Eska from The Legend of Korra * Varrick from The Legend of Korra * Zhu Li from The Legend of Korra * Zaheer from The Legend of Korra * Ghazan from The Legend of Korra * Ming-Hua from The Legend of Korra * P'Li from The Legend of Korra * Aiwei from The Legend of Korra * Brad Buttowski from Kick Buttowski * Horace from Kick Buttowski * Pantsy from Kick Buttowski * Buford Van Stomm from Phineas and Ferb * Thaddeus from Phineas and Ferb * Thor from Phineas and Ferb * Suzy Johnson from Phineas and Ferb * Deedee Fillbrook from Doll Graveyard * Olivia from Doll Graveyard * Tom from Doll Graveyard * Rich from Doll Graveyard * Chiaki Tanimura from Beelzebub * Yuka Hanazawa from Beelzebub * Ryoko Asuka from Beelzebub * Kaoru Umemiya from Beelzebub * Clyde Donovan from South Park * Ed Wuncler I from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler II from The Boondocks * Carl Gallagher from Shameless * Karen Jackson from Shameless * Mickey Milkovich from Shameless * Svetlana Milkovich from Shameless * Janice Soprano Baccalieri from The Sopranos * Tobias Wilson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Rachel Wilson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Sam from Trick 'r Treat * Macy from Trick 'r Treat * Schrader from Trick 'r Treat * Sara from Trick 'r Treat * Chip from Trick 'r Treat * Laurie from Trick 'r Treat * Danielle from Trick 'r Treat * Maria from Trick 'r Treat * Janet from Trick 'r Treat * Captain Lincoln F. Sternn from Heavy Metal * Hanover Fiste from Heavy Metal * Fillmore Coffers from Captain Sternn: Running Out of Time * Jackal from Fairy Tail * Tempester from Fairy Tail * Mindy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Sperg from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Vicky from The Fairly Odd Parents * Francis from The Fairly Odd Parents * Remy Buxaplenty from The Fairly Odd Parents * Henrietta Biggle from South Park * Michael from South Park * Pete Thelman from South Park * Firkle Smith from South Park * Unnamed Goth Girl from South Park * Mike "Vampir" Makowski from South Park * Katie "Bloodrayne" Gelson from South Park * "Vladimir" from South Park * Ryan Ellis from South Park * Annie Bartlett from South Park * Larry from South Park * Allison Mertz from South Park * Leslie Meyers from South Park * Bender Bending Rodriguez from Futurama * Sarah from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Kevin from Ed Edd'n Eddy * The Girl from Neighbor * Albedo from Overlord * Shalltear Bloodfallen from Overlord * Lupusregina Beta from Overlord * Narbeal Gamma from Overlord * Hilma Cygnaeus from Overlord * Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee from Miraculous Ladybug * Lila Rossi from Miraculous Ladybug * Lorna Dean from The Gingerdead Man * Wilfred Tipton from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Talia al Ghul from Young Justice * Tuppence Terror from Young Justice * Tommy Terror from Young Justice * Zartan from G.I. Joe * Zarana from G.I. Joe * Saeko Akamine from 11eyes * Janet from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Reggie from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Scott Sawyer from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Jasmine Epstein from Jessie * Bryn Breitbart from Jessie * Hazel Swearingen from Bunk'd * Nevel Pepperman from iCarly * Chuck Chambers from iCarly * Chip Chambers from iCarly * Jade West from Victorious * Fawn "Ponnie" Liebowitz from Victorious * Megan Parker from Drake & Josh * Lanny Parker from Pair of Kings * Connie Thompson from Jessie * Minerva Orland from Fairy Tail * Kyoka from Fairy Tail * Darla Shannon from Jessie * Rachel Kapowski from Jessie * Gale Gustavo from Jessie * Jocelyn from iCarly * Jocelyn's friends from iCarly * Dale Davenport from Jessie * Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill * Dr. Stylish from Akame Ga Kill * Chris McLean from Total Drama * Chef Norbert Hatchet from Total Drama * Anne Maria from Total Drama * Jock from Runaway Woods * Lamy from Fairy Tail * Jan Valentine from Hellsing * Luke Valentine from Hellsing * Candy from Big Top Evil * Lucious Lyon from Empire * Rhonda Lyon from Empire * Mimi Whiteman from Empire * Caspian from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Captain Tuivisto from Shopping Tour * Little Girl from Shopping Tour * Yunyun from Canaan * Salem Saberhagen from Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Terri from Evil Has A Grin * Saul Goodman from Breaking Bad * Anna Midorikawa from Prison School * Maika Yurihara from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Ryoma Sakamoto from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel * Cherri Bomb from Hazbin Hotel * Stevie from Do the Right Thing * Alastor from Hazbin Hotel * Willie from Some Kind of Hate * Christine from Some Kind of Hate * Derek from Some Kind of Hate * Bud from Some Kind of Hate * Samantha from Some Kind of Hate * Issac from Some Kind of Hate * Jacqueline from Some Kind of Hate * Emi Ogasawara from Ghost Sweeper Mikami * Blitzo from Helluva Boss * Moxxie from Helluva Boss * Millie from Helluva Boss * Loona from Helluva Boss * Eddie from Helluva Boss * Spider from Gran Torino * Yuuka Kazami from Touhou Project * Minh Souphanousinphone from King of the Hill * Tid Pao Souphanousinphone from King of the Hill * Elena Garcia from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Louise from Zero no Tsukaima * Mio Isurugi from MM * Early Cuyler from Squidbillies * Lil Cuyler from Squidbillies * Nefera De Nile from Monster High * Kathryn Merteuil from Cruel Intentions * Sebastian Valmont from Cruel Intentions * Baby Firefly from The Firefly Trilogy * Allison from The Babysitter * Sonya from The Babysitter * Max from The Babysitter * Trench from Blood Ranch * Marie from Blood Ranch * Felix Graham de Vanily from Miraculous Ladybug * Shaun from Kim Possible * Jimmy Fitzsimmons from F is for Family * Bridget Fitzsimmons from F is for Family * Toralei Stripe from Monster High * Purrsephone from Monster High * Meowlody from Monster High * Icy from Winx Club * Darcy from Winx Club * Stormy from Winx Club * Mitzi from Winx Club * Sally from Winx Club * Darma from Winx Club * Chimera from Winx Club * Bobby from Dirt (2018) * Brett from Dirt (2018) * Chris from Bunni Characters from Cartoons and Comics Characters from Movies, TV Series, & Novels * Rex from Victorious * Chucky from Child's Play * Mr. Floppy from Unhappily Ever After * Salem Saberhagen from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Characters from Games Gallery Category:Dere